Talk:Miranda Lawson
Accent I'm not so sure it's a British accent. I've only heard a couple of lines in Galaxy, but she sounds Australian to me (I should know, I'm Australian), which makes more sense considering the actress is Australian. I'm not sure enough about this to edit the article though. Having not seen her speak in any of the E3 demos, I can't say for sure she doesn't sound British in that. Can anyone confirm it's a British accent? 11:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) That entire paragraph is speculation obviously, but I would agree with you. I think it is Austrailian I've played a little more of Galaxy and am pretty certain it's an Australian accent, which makes a lot more sense since it's an Aussie actress. I'm not sure what protocol is here, but I think it should probably be deleted or edited to make note of the correct accent (if that's considered important), but as Captain Anderson's accent and his birthplace show, the accent can't really be used to denote someone's country of origin in the Mass Effect universe. The confusion is understandable because she doesn't have the accent Americans are more likely to recognise, instead the accent that is actually more common, but less recognisable. More info here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AustralianAccent On another note, as an Australian I think this is pretty awesome, given that Australians seem to be so rare in Sci-Fi outside of Farscape, since all our actors seem to have to put on an American accent to get work in the genre. Thanks BioWare. ;) 11:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I changed it to Australian accent, but left the rest as British as a more general, all-encompassing term for Britain and her former colonies. I hope that was ok, so as not to fuel more of the Australia vs. British debate. :I actually thought it was a New Zealand accent. : ) --Tullis 17:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have to disagree with the adjective mild Australian accent. It is an Australian accent, through and through, there is nothing mild about it. Sure it's not the famous broad accent made popular in American media, but very few people in Australia talk like that anyway, almost no one sounds like Crocodile Dundee or Steve Irwin. I'm removing it, because it really is misleading. The actress, her name is escaping me right now, claims that her accent comes from the Sydney, Australia. IF that clears things up anymore. I doubt it will. The accent does not seem significant. In the Mass Effect universe, the use of automatic translators is prevalent and it seems that this has made the human race more uniform, although there are certain exceptions. The captain in Noveria ends words with "sama" and "san", heavily hinting that she is speaking Japanese vs. we assume English Shephard is speaking. ::Not significant, but somewhat interesting. It shows the Australians in the ME universe must have kept a little cultural presence, good on ya mates. ;) In Revelation, they describe how because universal media is so prevalent, Cpt. Anderson was able to be born and raised in London without even developing a discernable English accent. Now if only someone knew what Udina's accent is... --TheWilsonator 20:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Judging by how Miranda speaks, the accent seems its from New Zealand, as it doesn't have all the characteristics of an Australian accent. It appears "cleaner", more refined, not to mention a milder tone. I recall hearing Russell Crowe on an episode of American Chopper and the accent he has (he is a New Zealander) seems to be the same as the one Miranda uses.H-Man Havoc 05:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's an Australian accent, you know how I know? I have the same accent (actress and I are both from Sydney, so not surprising). :You're under the impression, it seems, that most, or all, Australians sound like the Crocodile Hunter. Couldn't be further from the truth, it's like me saying all Americans sound like Forrest Gump. Also, Russell Crowe, despite being born in New Zealand, speaks with an Australian accent. Though it's not hard to mistake the two, the distinction is very similar to the distinction between Canadian and American accents, with the pronunciation of certain vowels being a dead giveaway. The Miranda video had none of those. :The similarity being that outside the US and Canada a lot of people (not all, far from it) can't tell the difference between an American and Canadian accent, unless the accent is particularly thick, so it wouldn't surprise me if some people outside Australia and New Zealand couldn't tell the difference, hell, you could probably throw in the South African accent in there too, provided it isn't too thick. They're all very similar. Australians can tell a New Zealand accent very very easily ("fush and chups", to use an old cliché), and Miranda doesn't have a trace of one. :Then there's the fact her Australian accent has been acknowledged by the developers, with it being the reason her last name was changed, and the fact that the actress is Australian. :Also, why does speaking with a""cleaner", more refined, not to mention a milder tone" disqualify someone from speaking in an Australian accent? :JakePT 06:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Talents From some videos released, we know she has Warp and Overload... okay to start adding?--Matt 2108 07:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Adding what? We tend not to add talents that the squad members can use individually... just add her class when it's known. SpartHawg948 08:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A new video featuring Miranda Lawson was released on the Bioware site today, and according to her character description there, she not only has biotic powers but is also a tech specialist. This leads me to believe she's a Sentinel. H-Man Havoc 05:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Squadmates don't use Player classes, so the Sentinel connection isn't quite right. I can't remember if it's or Jacob, but they also have Neural Shock, which no player classes have, so there's a clear difference between players and squadmates here. JakePT 05:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Is it possible to have Miranda as your lover? :It is assumed so, but I'm not sure if there is an actual source as of yet. SpartHawg948 04:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Putting a character 'genetically engineered to be the perfect woman' in a game series noted for allowing relationships between the player character and other characters, and not allowing a relationship with that character? Not a chance. While it would show an admirable level of restraint on BioWare's part, I would be hugely surprised if she wasn't a 'romance option'. JakePT 06:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::That is an excellent point. I hadn't thought of that. How messed up would it be to have the "perfect woman" and not be able to romance her? SpartHawg948 06:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hopefully she swings both ways. Can't stand playing with Mark Meer Shepard. Matt 2108 06:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New video hey guys BioWare just released a new video of Miranda on their website! here's the link: http://masseffect.bioware.com/media/videos/ not very long, but enjoy! --Masqueradebunny14 01:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC)